ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaywalker
Scarborough, Ontario | music =''"We Are"'' by Ana Johnson | affiliation = Generation Genesis | current_efeds = Extreme Answers Wrestling | previous_efeds = Answers Championship Wrestling Classic Wrestling Federation True Wrestling League Xtreme Wrestling Federation | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical, Unorthodox | signature = Jaywalking Northern Lariat Rolling Neck Snap | finisher = Maple Leaf Veracity | will = | wont = | trainer = CM Ronn | handler = | debut = AWF: EAW 2007 | record = Unknown | accomplishments = • EAW World Heavyweight Championship • EAW Hardcore Championship • EAW Tag Team Championships • Complete list | retired = Midsummer Massacre 2010 }} J. (born June 2, 1979), better known as Jaywalker or JayJayyyyy, is a Canadian professional e-wrestler who has served as a significant performer in several large promotions. Jaywalker is most known for his hard work and loyalty as well as his status as one of the greatest of all time. Currently, Jaywalker does not wrestle, but is a wrestling broker. =Career= Answers Wrestling Federation-Extreme Answers Wrestling(start to death) Jayjayyyyy debuted in July 2007, facing CM Ronn in the first EAW show for the EAW championship in a losing effort. Jayjayyyyy continued on wrestling in various matches, rarely winning and only getting disqualifaction victories(prior to all EAW matches being contested in Extreme rules). Jayjayyyyy at the time was uninterested, often seeming aloof and not fitting in the life style of federations that dominated the AWF era. However despite his faults Jayjayyyyy still competed in high profile matches from time to time, thanks to a weak roster, until eventually being traded to Legacy. Soon after the company went under, splitting into EAW and ACW, this somehow inspired Jay to take his role more seriously. With the life style of his generation evolving onto greater things and the once dominate AWF dead, he began to make a name for himself in EAW and then eventually ACW at a later time. Answers Championship Wrestling After years in ACW's rival company, Extreme Answers Wrestling, Jay found himself joining Answers Champion Wrestling. Debuting at City of Evil, an ACW FPV, attacking Evan. Originally on the Chaos brand, Jay was traded to Corruption for the diva Viva, one of ACWs pioneers and gained a lot of success on Corruption. Jaywalker ended up winning the harcore title, winning the US title and then changing it into the Canadian title. In his biggest act in ACW he defeated ACW legend The Heart Break Boy for the ACW corruption world title, Jaywalker went on to never lose the title, but have it vacated as ACW closed down. Despite his short time in ACW, it was evident that Jaywalker was as confident, rich and malicious as ever in his run in the company. It should be noted that though Jaywalker acted under his heel persona in ACW, he was effectively a tweener, as ACW was rampant with heels and he feuded with ACWs top heel stable made up of the Heart Break Boy, Cena29 and their cohorts. Classic Wrestling Federation In CWF Jay had debuted under a new character, or rather himself under a mask, his name...Downcast. Downcast was a mysterious Junior Heavyweight, often disappearing and appearing in a purple mist, also using purple mist spit to blind his rivals. He was a minor villain feuding with CWFs masked hero Shenlong, a former CWF Junior Heavyweight champion who dawned a mask, and their feud went on to go unsettled, as Shenlong broke away from CWF before it's conclusion. To Downcasts dismay the absence of his rival lead to him being entered in a tag team raffle to make up new tag teams in CWF, he and Shattered Windows, a flamboyant self declared peoples champion, were thus a tag team. They did not have good chemistry, often losing with Shattered Windows ending up pinned, but Shattered Windows saw himself as the leader, declaring Downcast his "trusty" steed. Downcasts once mysterious appearance, became comical. Eventually the lack of substance behind the team and the blame of its failure being put on him by his partner lead Downcast to snap. After defeating newcomer Michael Kaid he unmasked himself, declaring himself one of the greatest wrestlers in the world who downgraded in this company as a joke, at this point he was fully in the Jaywalker persona. Jaywalker went on to end the career of Shattered Windows during one of the international tours. Jaywalker went on to find a new partner in The behemoth Rock N Wrestling connection, their unison forming rock n money connection and they the dominated the tag team division as faces winning the tag titles from then champions the VIPs. Eventually they lost the tag titles to the heel faction known as the Wrestling Empire. Jaywalker once again turned on his tag team partner, putting RNW out for what was thought to be for the rest of his career. During this time Jaywalker continued to have minor crossings with the Wrestling Empire, even taking credit after they injured CWF legend Donovan T but mostly he feuded with the faces of the organization. Including former world champions The Heart Break Boy, Bottomline and the American Dragon. Also during that time Jaywalker became Unified International Champion, after winning a 28 man battle royal. Answers Championship Wrestling Federation In the midths of Jaywalkers Unified International title reign CWF had acquired the reborn ACW, Jaywalker had not been in the reborn ACW at the time, and he remained on the CWF brand of things on Ringside. Donovan T, the legend Jaywalker falsely boasted about ending the career of, returned as general manager, often DT spent his time trying to make right matches Jaywalker would cheat to win, but Jaywalker still always found a way to stay on top. After two months of retaining his Unified International title Jaywalkers former tag team partner came back to ACWF, eventually finding himself as Jaywalkers number one contender. Jaywalker went on to trade victories with RNW back and forth, but always retaining the title was on the line. Eventually Jaywalker grew tired of his former tag team partner having shots at him and vicious tormented his partner in the middle of the ring by strapping him to the ropes and whipping him with his belt. This went on to be Jaywalkers undoing, as general manager Donovan T finnally had Jaywalkers number and made his match with RNW a strap match, where you have to drag your opponent to all four corners, and Jaywalker was overwhelmed by his former tag team partners massive size. Jaywalker went on to run a campaign to take general manager Donovan T out of office, leading to a feud between the two. Reports say Jaywalker was scheduled to retire Donovan T and then win CWFs version of the royal rumble that year, but unfortunately ACWF was closed down. Xtreme Wrestling Federation As Jayjayyyyy, Jay joined XWF, put in a tag team with MVM and had a short lived tag title reign. As MVM went on to leave the company Jayjayyyyy began his singles career, Jay who was prior to this a face became very self-centered, referring to his fans as "Jaywalkers" who followed him all the way from EAW to XWF. Eventually so self-centered he began to be known as THE Jaywalker, thus the origin of the Jaywalker persona in which he began to adapt later in EAW. Jaywalker went on to have a legendary XWF feud with a face Cena29 that had them trade many key victories in their careers. Within that feud both lost their singles title(Jaywalker the pure title and Cena29 the International title) because of each other, but yet launched them to new heights, winning the tag titles and bursting to main events while fiercely fighting each other up the roster. While Cena29 went on to eliminate Jaywalker in a stairway to destiny battle royal to main event XWFs biggest fpv, and effectively Cena29 went to another brand to challenge their champion. All was not lost, as before the biggest FPV of the year Jaywalker went on to win a world title of himself, one that Cena didn't challenge for and thus the feud was over. Jaywalker went on to win two more XWF world titles during his career and feuded with reoccurring rival HBB and Tyler A until he left XWF, as he felt he had done all he needed in XWF. Extreme Answers Wrestling(rebirth and beyond) Write about EAW here... Championships and Accomplishments Extreme Answers Wrestling ::*EAW World Heavyweight Championship(3 times; First) ::*EAW Hardcore champion ::*EAW Tag Team champion(w/JBB) ::*EAW Hall of Fame(First class) ::*EAW Stable of the year(2010 with Generation Genesis) ::*EAW World Heavyweight Champion of the year(2008) ::*(Most Valuable Extremist stats not posted) ::*EAW Vice President(2010) ::*EAW Triple Crown Champion : Answers Championship Wrestling ::*ACW Corruption World Champion(last) ::*ACW Hardcore Champion ::*ACW Canadian Champion : Answers Classic/Classic Wrestling Federation ::*CWF/ACWF Unified International Champion ::*CWF Tag Team Champion(with Rock N wrestling Connection) Xtreme Wrestling Federation ::*XWF World Championship (3-Time) ::*XWF 24/7champion(1-Time; First) ::*XWF Tag Team Champion(1-Time; First) ::*XWF Pure Championship(1-Time; Last) ::*XWF Grand Slam Champion ::*XWF Hall of Famer Extreme Harcore Wrestling ::*EHW World Champion(4 times) ::*EHW Hall of Fame ::*EHW European Champion(as Con) ::*EHW Tag Team Championship ::*EHW Grand Slam champion : Championship Wrestling Association ::*CWA World Champion : Rising Championship Wrestling ::*RCW Xplosion Championship(last champion to hold the title) Trivia Jaywalker was in the first EAW main event, a feat accomplished in his first wrestling match! Jaywalker is the youngest of three children. Jaywalker is the first EAW WH and holds the record for the longest reigning world champion in EAW history under that reign. Jaywalker brought the term "dynast" to EAW Jaywalker has represented EAW in each EAW vs other companies events. Jaywalker eliminated Robbie V from the 2009 Grand Rampage Jaywalker has been in the first Steel Cage, I Quit, Ironman Submission and Elimination Chamber matches in EAW Jaywalker ended Mister DEDEDE's undefeated BLT Streak. Though Jaywalker is retired he states that a being of justice will take his place, this is to be determined. Category:Active Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:Canadian characters Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:Canadian-American characters Category:Characters Category:Characters from Canada Category:Characters by nationality Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Male World Champions Category:General Managers Category:Commentators Category:Commissioners Category:Former Wrestlers Category:Retired wrestlers Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:1992 Category:1992 Births Category:EAW Extremists Category:EAW Category:EAW Champions